The Real Treasure
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Oneshot. Sebuah peta harta karun yang dimiliki Arthur mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah pulau. Harta apakah yang akan mereka temukan di sana? Pirate version :D RnR ya X3


**A/N** : Oh yeaah~ Fict bertemakan _Pirates Life_~ XD Yah, kurang lebih :P Mulanya fict ini saya kirimkan untuk lomba fanfict di acara Japan Festival yang diadakan di kota saya :D

Okay, tidak berlama-lama lagi. Happy reading! ^^

**Desclaimer : ** Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** OC, _slight _AU kayanya :3

* * *

The Real Treasure

"_Capt_, pulaunya sudah terlihat!" seru sang pengintai, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, yang berdiri di bagian pengintai kapal yang terletak di atas tiang penyangga kapal.

Sang kapten, yang berambut pirang dan beralis tebal yang bernama Arthur Kirkland, berjalan keluar dari ruang kapten untuk melihat pulau yang disebutkan itu. Ia berjalan ke arah _deck_ untuk melihat pulau itu lebih jelas.

"Baiklah! Semuanya, itu adalah pulau yang akan kita tuju sekarang! Dekatkan kapal pada pulau itu dan turunkan jangkar! Kita akan menuju pulau itu dengan kapal kecil," seru Arthur memberikan perintah.

"_Aye, Captain_!" seru seluruh anak buahnya yang ada di kapal itu dengan bersemangat.

Kesibukan pun mulai terlihat di seluruh bagian kapal untuk menggerakkan kapal ke arah pulau yang dituju. Layar dibentangkan dan sang pengemudi kapal, Francis Bonnefoy, mulai mengarahkan kapal dengan akurat ke arah pulau tersebut.

Saat Arthur sedang memperhatikan kerja anak buahnya, seorang anak kecil menghampirinya, "Nee, nee, Arthur? Kita akan ke mana sekarang?" tanyanya dengan mata _clear blue_nya yang berbinar.

Arthur menoleh, mendapati anak asuhnya, Alfred F. Jones, "Oh, kita akan ke sini, Al," ujar Arthur sambil memperlihatkan selembar peta padanya. Bocah berambut pirang itu dengan semangat merebut peta itu dari tangan Arthur, "Hei! Hati-hati, _git_! Jangan sampai robek!" Arthur memperingatkannya.

"Waah! Peta harta karun!" seru Alfred dengan semangat.

Alfred memperhatikan beberapa detail yang terdapat di peta itu. Keadaan peta itu tampak buruk karena di bagian pinggirannya ada beberapa bagian yang robek, warnanya pun sudah luntur di berbagai tempat. Walau begitu, ini adalah peta harta karun yang akan membawa mereka kepada kekayaan.

"Aku ikut, ya, Art!" pintanya.

Arthur menghela nafas, "Alfred, ini bukan permainan. Anak kecil seperti kamu tidak boleh ikut-ikutan mencari harta karun di pulau yang berbahaya macam itu," ujar Arthur sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pulau yang makin lama makin terlihat.

Alfred cemberut, "Ayolah, Art! Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu! Aku bisa membawakan barang! Aku juga sudah berlatih pedang denganmu dan Antonio!" seru Alfred, "Arthur, _please_?" Alfred memohon kepadanya.

Arthur kembali memandangi Alfred yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tegas. 'Ternyata bisa juga dia berpendirian seperti ini', batin Arthur. Tapi ini bukan permainan, bagaimana pun Alfred masih kecil, "Tidak Al. Tinggalah di kapal," ujar Arthur, mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Alfred tampak kecewa, ia berjalan pergi menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakan anak-anak buah Arthur. Arthur memandangi anak asuhnya itu dengan sedih, "Belum saatnya, Al..." gumamnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred duduk di atas sebuah _drum_ yang ada di ruangan itu, memandangi pulau yang terlihat kehijauan di depannya dari luar jendela. Ia berpikir dan tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Walau pun kau bilang tidak, aku tetap akan ikut!" batinnya sambil nyengir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Turunkan jangkar!" seru Arthur. Dengan cekatan, anak-anak buahnya segera menurunkan jangkar kapal itu. Arthur mengangguk, "Bagus. Yo, _wine-yaro_! Kau tinggal di kapal ini untuk menjaga kapal!"

"_Aye_, _captain_," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

Arthur bergidik melihatnya, "Yang lainnya ikut aku ke pulau itu!"

"_Aye, captain_!"

Sebelum Arthur meninggalkan kapal itu, mengikuti semua anak buahnya yang sudah berada di kapal kecil, ia memberi perintah pada Francis, "Jaga Alfred, _wine-yaro_! Tadi dia ada di ruang istirahat anak-anak buahku. Kupercayakan kapal ini padamu," ujar Arthur dengan tegas.

"_Oui_, Arthur," ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Serahkan saja pada _onii-san_."

Arthur bergidik untuk kesekian kalinya melihat kelakuan pemuda berkebangsaan Perancis itu, "Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!" serunya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kapal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Arthur, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" tanya Antonio ragu.

"Berisik, ah! Ikuti saja aku!" ujar Arthur kesal. "Lagipula aku yang memegang peta."

Setelah mereka sampai ke pulau harta karun yang mereka tuju, Arthur langsung memimpin anak buahnya untuk memasuki sebuah hutan. Setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka pun dapat keluar dari hutan, mereka kemudian menyebrangi sebuah jurang melalui sebuah jembatan tua.

"Kalau kita jatuh, kita bisa mati!" seru Antonio frustasi.

"Aku tahu itu! Karena itu, semuanya, hati-hati dan jangan berlari!" seru Arthur.

"A-Aye, capt!"

Angin yang berhembus membuat jembatan itu bergoyang dan anak buah Arthur langsung berpegangan pada tali yang menghubungkan jembatan itu dengan ujung yang lain.

"Arthur..." ujar Antonio dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"Tch..." Arthur berdecak, "Jangan takut! Di mana keberanian kalian? Apa kalian tidak bernyali untuk menyebrangi jembatan ini?" seru Arthur marah. Arthur lalu mengambil langkah besar-besar dan akhirnya mencapai bagian akhir dari jembatan itu dan memijak tanah, "Cepatlah menyebrang semuanya!"

Tiba-tiba saja keberanian muncul pada anak-anak buah Arthur setelah melihatnya berhasil menyebrang. Dengan perlahan mereka maju dan akhirnya semua sampai dengan selamat di bagian akhir.

Arthur tersenyum bangga, "Ayo, kita teruskan!"

"Aye-aye!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saat ini, di depan mereka ada 2 buah lubang pada gua yang akan mereka masuki.

"Uuh... kita masuk ke gua yang mana, _capt_?" tanya salah satu anak buah Arthur, Rick.

"Yang-"

"ITU!"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar suara itu dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang mereka, di mana mereka menemukan seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan bola mata _clear blue_nya yang sudah sangat dikenal.

"ALFRED?" seru mereka kaget.

Alfred hanya nyengir melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu. Ia lalu berjalan melewati mereka, "Ke sini! Ayo!" ujar Alfred dengan penuh percaya diri.

Arthur langsung menangkap tangan Alfred, "Tunggu! Al! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini? Bukannya tadi kamu ada di dalam ruang istirahat?" tanya Arthur.

"Oh, aku bersembunyi di bagian belakang kapal kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk tempat barang," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Pantas tadi kok rasanya tempat itu jadi penuh sekali!" gumam Rick.

Arthur memegangi dahinya yang sekarang berdenyut, "_Bloody hell_..." umpatnya.

"Arthur, ayo jalan. Nanti keburu malam loh," ujar Alfred sambil nyengir.

Arthur memandangi keadaan Alfred. Bajunya ada yang robek di beberapa bagian, mungkin karena ia tadi melewati hutan. Ada beberapa goresan di tangan dan kakinya yang terlihat karena ia hanya memakai kaos berlengan pendek dan celana pendek. Memang mengejutkan, tetapi Alfred sudah berhasil melewati jalur berat yang mereka ambil dengan selamat yang berarti ia memang bukan anak yang lemah. Arthur menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Ayo jalan!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dalam gua itu, mereka berjalan sambil memperhatikan langkah mereka. Ada beberapa jebakan yang terpasang, entah dari mana. Mungkin itu adalah peninggalan bajak laut yang meletakkan harta karun mereka di gua itu. Mereka memberi tanda pada dinding berupa goresan anak panah agar saat mereka kembali nanti mereka tidak nyasar.

"_Bloody git_! Jangan lari-lari atau kau akan-"

**SRET! BUAAK!**

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Alfred terpeleset dan jatuh, ia berjalan ke arahnya dan berlutut. Ia melihat Alfred gemetaran, "Hei, jangan nangis!" ujarnya.

"A-Aku tidak nangis kok!" ujar Alfred sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Arthur dan berusaha berdiri kembali. "Ayo jalan lagi, Art!"

Arthur menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Dasar anak-anak."

"Captain!" seru Antonio yang berada di depan, "Kita sudah sampai di ujung gua!" serunya, tetapi dalam suaranya terkandung kekecewaan, "Tapi..."

Arthur menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lalu berjalan menuju tempat di mana Antonio berada. Sesampainya, ia hanya melihat sebuah gua kosong.

"Ap... pa?"

"Guanya kosong, capt!" ujar Antonio.

"Jadi kita datang untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada?" keluh yang lainnya.

"Diam dulu! Pasti ada sesuatu di sini!" ujar Arthur.

Arthur memasuki gua kecil itu. Ia sangat kaget melihat langit-langit gua yang bercahaya itu. "Langit-langitnya bercahaya!" serunya.

Antonio dan yang lainnya menaikkan alisnya dan memandangi kapten mereka dengan bingung, "Kami tidak melihat apa-apa, _capt_," ujar Antonio dengan sabar.

Arthur tampak kaget, tapi lalu ia ingat akan kemampuannya untuk melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa anak buahnya lihat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihat-lihat dulu. Kalian istirahatlah di ruangan yang tadi kita lewati," ujar Arthur.

Antonio merasa bingung tetapi ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi bersama yang lainnya, kecuali Alfred.

"Arthur? Itu apa, ya?" tanya Alfred sambil menunjukkan ke arah langit-langit.

Arthur tampak kaget melihat Alfred di sebelahnya, "Gah! Jangan mengagetkanku, git! Tapi... kau bisa melihatnya?" Alfred mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa ini, tapi..."

Arthur menyentuh dinding gua itu dan tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan kecil itu bercahaya, membuat Alfred dan Arthur kaget, tapi juga terkesima. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bayang-bayang yang menyerupai manusia mendatangi mereka. Seorang wanita berambut panjang pirang dan mengenakan gaun biru muda panjang. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan bola mata hijau _emerald_-nya. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah sepasang sayap bening yang terlihat menempel di punggungnya.

"Selamat datang di gua ini," sapa wanita itu.

Arthur tertegun, "Si-Siapa kau?" tanyanya bingung sekaligus takjub.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Apakah kau ingin harta karun di pulau ini?" tanyanya. Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum sedih, "Sayangnya, tidak ada harta karun di sini."

Arthur dan Alfred tampak terkejut, "Tidak ada harta karun? Tidak mungkin!" protes Alfred.

Wanita itu hanya terdiam lalu menyentuh dinding yang bercahaya di sekitar mereka, "Tidak ada, kalau harta karun yang kalian maksud adalah emas dan kekayaan lainnya."

"Arthur, apa maksudnya?" tanya Alfred.

"Ini... apakah ruangan ini 'harta'nya?" tanya Arthur pada peri di depannya, membuat Alfred kebingungan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Betul sekali. Ini adalah harta bagi kami, kaum peri. Kami tinggal di pulau ini sejak lama dan..." Ia tersenyum ke arah Arthur dan Alfred, "Kami tidak menyangka ada yang akan datang ke pulau ini lagi. Kalau pun ada, mereka pasti akan meninggalkan pulau ini dengan tangan hampa. Tapi kau..." Wanita itu menyentuh wajah Arthur, "Bagaimana kau bisa melihat kami?" tanyanya.

Arthur merasa sedikit canggung disentuh wanita itu, tapi ia membiarkannya dan mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hal-hal yang bukan dari dunia ini sejak aku lahir," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menarik tangannya, "Begitu..."

Arthur lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Alfred, "Bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana ia bisa melihatmu?" tanya Arthur bingung. Setahunya Alfred tidak bisa melihat 'teman-teman'nya yang ada di rumah, apalagi peri.

Alfred mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin kemampuanmu mengalir padaku?" candanya sambil nyengir.

"Alfred bisa melihat kami karena dia masih kecil," ujar wanita itu sambil tertawa kecil, "Aku cukup kaget melihat seorang anak kecil datang kemari. Biasanya tidak ada bajak laut atau pelayar yang membawa anak kecil kemari," ujarnya.

Arthur merasa sedikit malu, "Itu karena dia memaksa," ujar Arthur membela dirinya.

"Tapi kau membiarkanku ikut!" timpal Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Di-Diam kau_, git_!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jadi kita pergi dengan tangan hampa, ya?" keluh Antonio.

"Sudahlah, Fernandez, jangan terlalu diratapi," ujar Rick sambil tertawa.

Arthur mengangguk, "Benar apa yang dikatakan Rick. Kali ini kita memang tidak mendapatkan harta karun apa pun, tetapi kita akan terus maju. Masih banyak harta lainnya menunggu kedatangan kita! Angkat jangkar dan kita akan berangkat ke daerah Asia Timur untuk mendapatkan 'tangkapan'!" seru Arthur memberi perintah. Semua anak buahnya bersorak dan mulai sibuk untuk menjalankan kembali kapal mereka.

"Arthur, tadi menyenangkan sekali, yah," ujar Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Arthur tersenyum kembali, "Yah. Kita mendapatkan harta yang lebih daripada emas," ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala Alfred.

Sebelum mereka pergi tadi, Arthur dan Alfred berbincang-bincang dengan peri yang mereka temui. Mereka bertukar informasi di dunia luar dan dunia peri. Beberapa pengetahuan menarik dan informasi penting mereka dapatkan. Arthur berpikir untuk menyampaikan informasi-informasi ini pada ilmuwan-ilmuwan dan juga cendikiawan di negaranya. Siapa tahu mereka akan membuat sebuah terobosan baru? Arthur lalu berpikir, harta yang sebenarnya adalah pengetahuan dan bukanlah kekayaan, kan?

**END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N** : Yaph, itulah fict yang saya kirimkan untuk lomba di Kimochi Festival 2010 -w- Memang belum beruntung untuk dipilih sebagai pemenang, but I hope you enjoy reading it ^^

Thank you for reading! Review would be nice :3


End file.
